


末日doi

by thebestmayday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestmayday/pseuds/thebestmayday





	末日doi

高嘉朗从来没见过刘也哭，也不曾想第一个弄哭刘也的竟是高嘉朗本人。

——  
不知道是谁先撩拨也忘了谁先缴械投降，两个醉酒的人红着双眼就这样顺理成章地滚上了床。  
刘也倒像是更不清醒的那个，两条细长的手臂死命抱着高嘉朗的脖子，天生潋滟的眼眸里都冒出了股子狠劲，以至于十指交缠攥在一起的双手被自己的力道折磨出了红痕一片，感觉如果他离了高嘉朗就像离了水的鱼，会没命。  
其实从庆功宴出来到隔壁酒店门前被青岛初夏夜晚的冷风吹了一路，高嘉朗的酒差不多醒了七七八八，可是看着怀里的人儿晕乎乎的小表情和天生姣好的眉眼，他怎么也克制不住身体里泄洪般泛滥的欲望，多看一眼，小腹下裹着的那团火就多烧一分，他却找不到任何宣泄口。  
他当然不介意趁人之危，因为他自认不是什么正人君子。  
不如就这样沦陷，溺死他也无怨。  
高嘉朗抬起手掌抚上刘也的后脑，把他不安分的小脑袋安置在自己的脖颈间，然后给他扣上出来之前被自己随便抓过来连是谁的不知道就胡乱套在刘也身上的卫衣连帽，顺手学着周震南的样子把帽绳扯到底只给他露出喘气的鼻子，其余的部位就连一根头发丝也不可能被眼尖的逮到。他自己则照着酒店大厅的玻璃打量了一番两个人浑身上下的配置，检查好自己遮住半张脸的黑色口罩以及帽檐阴影直接挡住双眼的棒球帽，确保万无一失后就抱着人大摇大摆地进酒店明目张胆地开了房。  
如果忽略掉攀在高嘉朗肩头上的刘也凑到他耳边断断续续制造出的哼唧声的话，这确实是一次完美的伪装，不过好在这些听得高嘉朗骨头发酥的细碎声音全部微乎其微并且悉数钻进了高嘉朗的耳朵，没人注意分毫。  
“高嘉朗……高嘉朗……高嘉朗……”  
刘也闭着眼睛念念有词，一遍一遍不厌其烦地唤高嘉朗的名字，模样虔诚地就像在念静心决，仿佛一个名字就能教他变得安定，教他把所有的心慌、猜忌、顾虑的因素全部抛到一旁，眼里心里只剩下面前人宽厚的笑容和清灵的歌声。  
高嘉朗是刘也的药，更是刘也的镇静剂。  
“我在。”“我在。”……  
高嘉朗一边轻声安抚着怀里的小狐狸起伏的情绪，一边抑制着自身愈发燥热难耐的体温以及乱了章法的心跳。

从楼下到楼上不过三分钟的路程，两个人都像经历过三十分钟忍耐的折磨，甚至高嘉朗的额头都急得冒了一层薄汗，比在健身房跑半小时还要费心力。  
终于刷了房卡跨进房间，身后的门“嘭”得一声关上，高嘉朗伸出打算寻房灯开关的手还没触到墙壁，刘也就趁着漆黑的夜色封住了他的唇。  
这时候鬼还有心思管灯有没有开，怀里的人带着醉意和酒香的吻早已夺走了高嘉朗大脑里的全部氧气。  
去他妈的理智，老子今天要是忍得了就不是男人！  
醉酒的后劲一上头，高嘉朗眼里的狠劲可比刘也更甚，瞳孔兀自染了红，叼着人的嘴唇强势地攻入，反客为主。  
高嘉朗的舌头侵入刘也的口腔，碰到对方舌尖时他霎时感觉到了刘也的身体明显得颤了一颤，圈在自己脖间的手臂也更加发力，差点勒得他喘不上气，高嘉朗的耳边全是他家小也鼓点明晰的心跳声，“咚咚——咚咚咚——”频率越来越快……  
而高嘉朗的进攻也随着心跳的节奏愈演愈烈，他的舌头勾起刘也的舌头纠缠，凶猛地扫过刘也口腔内壁的每一处和他交换唾液，直到不知是谁的口水从刘也的嘴角流出，高嘉朗的手从刘也的腰肢移到眼下捧起刘也的下巴用手心悉心替他擦去沿着下颌线马上要滴落的液体，但他丝毫没有放人的意思。  
三步并两步走到双人床前，高嘉朗双手揽着刘也的腰把怀里的人放下去，而自己也被刘也勾住自己脖颈的手臂牵引也和他一齐跌到了床上，柔软的双层垫被两个人的重量一压，刘也差不多整个人都陷进了纯白的被褥里。  
小狐狸被突如其来的撞击惊得有些发懵，下意识得环紧了高嘉朗往他怀里凑，甚至眼角都溢出了几滴生理性的泪，他心慌地只好睁开眼睛望向高嘉朗的眼眸寻找安全感。  
高嘉朗也察觉到了他的不安，收了收自己强取豪夺般的粗暴劲，从刚刚那个过分凶残的吻中退了出来，两唇分别时还扯出了一条暧昧的银线。然后高嘉朗又低头轻轻啄了几口刘也被自己吮吸得饱满颜色像血般红的双唇，软了声音温柔地哄道：“宝贝，你想勒死我吗？”  
而刘也那被酒精和情欲以及无名的恐惧占满的小脑袋瓜里根本反应不过来高嘉朗说了什么，他只知道遵从内心的声音，害怕的时候喊“高嘉朗”他就能获救。  
没有来由的，刘也感觉到一股委屈感从心头涌上鼻尖，眼泪便再也止不住了……  
“高嘉朗……高嘉朗……”  
刘也弓起身子拼命往高嘉朗的怀里凑，带着哭腔喊他的名字。  
“我在，”高嘉朗看着他家小狐狸哭得梨花带雨的模样简直心疼得要命，恨不得拿他半条命换他家刘也的一生喜乐，他根本顾不得自己没能发泄胀满身体的欲望，只管耐下性子轻声安慰他家小也，“宝贝，我在。我在呢……”  
“高嘉朗……救救我……”  
刘也哭得声音都有丝哑意，毕竟是活了大半辈子第一次哭得这么放肆。他一边哭着重复高嘉朗的名字，一边伸手去解高嘉朗的衬衣纽扣。  
可惜泪水朦胧了眼睛，刘也心里又着急，导致一颗扣子解了一分多钟都毫无变动，他急得眼泪都忘了流，纠结着一张小脸咬着牙和那颗纽扣死磕……  
高嘉朗这才从刚才的担忧里释怀，望着刘也连对一颗纽扣都能这么倔强的神情，觉得他家小狐狸实在可爱得过分，竟也下意识地勾起了嘴角。  
刘也，我真的爱惨你了。  
高嘉朗再次低下头亲了亲刘也哭得红肿的眼眸，拾起手替他擦掉挂在两颊的泪痕，再次开口语气也轻松了不少，“我来吧。”  
刘也倒没有和那颗扣子接着耗下去，听话得松了手，然后高嘉朗抓着自己的衬衫领口用力一扯，一秒不到的时间一排纽扣悉数崩开，看得刘也目瞪口呆，皱了皱眉头蹦出了一个字，“贵”。  
“没事，”土豪朗倒是对这件衬衫没感到丝毫心疼，只是看他家刘也的心疼的小表情觉得他媳妇实在是勤俭持家，高嘉朗忍不住又亲了口刘也过分好看的眉眼，顺势牵起刘也的手带到自己的腹肌上盘住他精壮的腰，然后压低嗓音引诱道，“宝贝，到你了……”  
高嘉朗抓起刘也的上衣下摆，连卫衣带T恤一起往上一推，露出他平坦的小腹和胸前可爱的两处乳头，手掌沿着腰侧一路向上，刺激得刘也浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，搭在高嘉朗腰上的胳膊也下意识地收紧，要不是高嘉朗的腰上实在没什么能被刘也攥在手里的肉，不然刘也觉得自己肯定没这么慌张和不安，只能慌乱得凭着本能喊对方的名字，“高 嘉 朗 …”  
嘴唇微启，他的声音悠悠地钻了出来。  
高嘉朗的手停在刘也的胸前，分开手指用食指和中指轻轻一夹一侧的乳/头，小家伙瞬间挺立，乳/晕红了一片，他低下头吻了吻另一侧的小家伙，硬得更厉害了。刘也的手抬起来改抱住高嘉朗的头，随着高嘉朗的舌尖沿着自己乳/头周围一圈圈地舔舐，刘也只觉得自己的身体里一阵阵电流蹿过，从未感觉过的刺激和舒服。  
等到刘也的乳/头沾满了自己的印记，高嘉朗才转移阵地向下，烙印下一路属于自己的标记，密密麻麻地不放过任何一处不外露的肌肤。  
刘也的皮肤天生就白，不是那种奶白而是那种像是常年不见光的苍白，他的身体又敏感的要命，碰一下就留下一片红色痕迹，衬在如雪的肌肤上显得分外妖艳。高嘉朗实在受不了这种诱惑，作势要在他家小狐狸的每一寸地盘都打上名花有主的印记。  
不过高嘉朗的动作实在温柔得很，轻轻柔柔得舍不得他家宝贝受半点疼，一个吻/痕要吮好几遍才能留在皮肤上，他本人倒也极有耐性，尽管内裤包裹的物什已经胀得生疼，他还是想尽可能完美得做完前戏，毕竟是他家宝贝的第一次他不允许这段回忆有任何地方不是最美好的。  
高嘉朗握起刘也的脚腕将他屈起的双腿分开，然后自己的身体挤入他的双腿之间，手指灵活地解开皮带褪下刘也的半永久七分裤挂在脚踝，隔着四角内裤握住下身鼓起的那处。  
“嗯…”  
刘也忍不住呻吟出声，意识到自己羞耻的声音之后立马闭上双唇咬紧牙关，羞得浑身发烫，脸蛋红得都见不得往日的白皮。  
高嘉朗怕他克制着再咬破自己的嘴唇，柔下声音哄他，“乖，宝贝，张开嘴。”  
“嗯哼”  
刘也哼哼唧唧得摇了摇头，意思是不愿意，他跨不过去心里那道坎儿。  
“乖，没事。”高嘉朗隔着浸湿的内裤亲了亲刘也的龟/头，继续诱惑道，“宝贝，我想听。”  
“嗯……啊……”下半身传来的刺激感觉叫刘也抑制不住音节从牙缝里跑出去，再加上高嘉朗慢声细语地哄，他猛地勾起腰来再次抱住高嘉朗的脑袋，字句缱绻地飘出了一句他的名字，“高嘉朗……”  
这一声叫得高嘉朗那是一个血脉膨胀，精/虫上脑恨不得直接提枪上阵，可他这个人就是被刘也吃得死死的，借他几百个胆子也不敢不顾后果只管放纵一场，只能选择深吸了好几口气平复下躁动的情/欲，然后轻叹了声，“真拿你没办法。”  
褪去刘也被腥/液沾湿一片的内裤，一只手掌握住他的性/器有节奏地上下撸动，因为常年健身磨出茧子的手心刺激得刘也的身体一阵阵痉挛，呻吟不断，而高嘉朗的另一只手伸进裤子口袋里掏出了一只护手霜。  
“嗯……高嘉朗……我……不行了……”  
未经情事的刘小也没等护手霜的盖子开启就射了一发，整个人瞬间被快感淹没。  
高嘉朗盯着刘也浑身泛红情动的样子，感觉自己全身的血液都滚烫了起来，再不快点自己怕是要被憋死了。  
他打开护手霜挤满手掌，和着刚刚他家小也新鲜出炉的精华，探向那个神秘的穴口。  
一根手指的指尖还没完全插入，刘也就疼得收紧了菊花，抑制不住的眼泪再次涌出了眼眶，他倒吸了一口凉气，扭着腰肢下意识地想逃离，“不行……疼……高嘉朗……”  
“乖，别怕，我们试试。”  
高嘉朗把人紧紧抱在怀里，一边亲吻一边安抚，手上的动作也放轻了几分，只是越往下进行他家刘也脸上的泪就越汹涌，等他慢慢塞进三根手指的时候，刘也已经泣不成声了。  
现在他的大脑除了疼痛已经没有任何感觉了，发不出声音只剩哭，越来越大声。  
高嘉朗看着刘也的样子只觉心脏抽疼，突然一点儿也舍不得他家小也受苦了。  
“宝贝，别哭了，”他吻了吻刘也眼角连成珠的泪，却怎么也吻不尽，于是心疼地更厉害了，“咱不做了，你别哭了。”  
高嘉朗作势要收回进入刘也身体里的手指，结果被刘也眼疾手快给抓住了手腕阻止。  
“不……要……我要……”  
刘也啜泣着断断续续吐出了几个字眼，快哭得没了力气，气息都变得虚弱。  
“确定？”  
“嗯……”  
“要是疼的话别咬自己，咬我，知道了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
。  
被高嘉朗贯穿的时候，刘也在高嘉朗的肩胛骨处咬出了一口出血的牙印，即便是剃得光洁的指甲也在他的背后剜了一道道血印子，要结痂的那种。  
不过高嘉朗丝毫没感觉到痛，为了刘也适应他的物什所以全程浅进浅出，第一次他可舍不得他家大宝贝受一丁点伤害。  
所以最后被榨干所有力气的刘也被高嘉朗抱着清洗完身体安然睡去之后，高嘉朗没抒发完的欲/望只能靠着从头淋到脚的凉水澡才勉强解决。

——  
“刘也，你走啊！”  
！  
刘也梦到了昨天晚上决赛现场高嘉朗赶他走的画面，吓得一身冷汗，立马惊醒。可是他浑身酸痛，累得差点连抬眼皮的力气都没得。  
“高嘉朗”  
睁开眼的第一件事就是本能得寻高嘉朗，他艰难得翻了个身，可是双人床的另一半并没有他期待的那个人。  
刘也伸手过去探了探，连被褥都是凉的。  
顿时感觉到心里一阵慌张，忙撑着手肘在床上爬起来，扯着昨晚哭得差点失声的嗓子在房间里喊道：“高嘉朗！”  
没有回应。  
“高嘉朗！”  
……  
“高嘉朗！”  
……  
刘也害怕极了，他根本顾不得身体的疼痛掀开被子拼了命得要起身下床，结果他的四肢使不上力气，“噗通”一声人裹着被子整个摔在了地上。  
他气急了，可惜心有余而力不足，撑了好几次都站不起来，眼泪都憋出来了。  
……  
高嘉朗赶他走。  
高嘉朗不要他了。  
营业期结束了，高嘉朗没有喜欢他。  
……  
他控制不住自己胡思乱想，可是越想越觉得委屈得要命。  
刘也蜷起身子缩在床脚边，把自己整个埋进被子里一点点裹紧。  
大脑混沌，只管使劲得哭。同时在心里咒骂了一万遍高嘉朗这个混球。  
等他终于哭累了，昏昏欲睡的时候，他在自己的梦境里再次听到了高嘉朗的声音——  
“我的小祖宗啊，咋还跑地上去了啊。”  
是我思念成疾了吗？  
刘也想。  
高嘉朗回来的时候就见他家刘也裹成一团躲在床脚这一幕，怕是摔了磕了碰了，紧张得瞬间心弦绷紧奔了过去。  
把人结结实实地抱进怀里，扒开被子就看到刘也哭得满脸泪痕，心变得更疼了。  
“咋啦这是？”一脸担忧。  
刘也抬眸扫了一眼高嘉朗的脸，第一眼没反应过来这是真实还是梦，又瞪大眼睛盯着高嘉朗看，伸手戳了戳他的脸蛋。  
“刘也？”  
高嘉朗有些些疑惑，为啥他家刘也变得傻傻的。  
然后下一秒他就见识到了“傻傻的”刘也的战斗力。  
“嘭”  
刘也在高嘉朗脑壳上呼了一巴掌，奶里奶气地发狠，“你干哈去了！”  
“出去买点吃的，怕你醒来饿。”  
高嘉朗乖巧回答，样子就像只忠诚的大型犬。不过半刻钟之后他就回过神来，一脸堆笑反问刘也，“也哥以为我不回来了吗？”  
“滚一边去，谁稀罕你。”  
刘也抵着高嘉朗胸口把人推开，埋着头欲盖弥彰得脸红了一片。  
高嘉朗看破不说破，笑着应和，“行行行，也哥不稀罕我，是我稀罕也哥。”  
说着便把人抱起来搁回了床上，接着嬉皮笑脸地逗，“也哥想喝粥还是豆浆？”  
刘也冲高嘉朗扔了记白眼，不禁在心里啐了句这人的脸皮可不是一般厚，面上则不痛不痒地回了他一句，“粥。”  
……


End file.
